Controlling the stopping position of a robot hand has been conducted heretofore on the basis of programmed instructions. Therefore, instructions must be changed when the size of the workpieces and the number of workpieces to be handled is changed, thereby using much time and labor. Also, the conventional robot hand is provided with detectors only for detecting whether or not the hand has grasped the workpiece.
The present invention is designed to make it unnecessary to create instructions relating to the size of the workpiece and the number of workpieces to be handled. The invention does this with detectors provided in the robot hand which control the stopping position of the hand.
The present invention is summarized in the construction of a two-handed robot device, in which a hand supporting frame, which is moved to a position to grasp or release a workpiece by indexed rotation of a wristlike member, is provided with a first hand fixed on one side of the supporting frame, a striker which moves back against a spring force when touching a workpiece to be grasped by the first hand, a first detector which is made to operate by the backward movement of the striker, a second hand having its base portion fitted pivotally on the other side of the supporting frame so that it can be tilted from an engagement position toward the supporting frame and which is actuated toward the engagement position by a spring, and a second detector which is made to operate by said tilting movement of the second hand, and in which the movement of the first hand when approaching a workpiece and the movement of the second hand when approaching a workpiece stand are stopped according to the detection signals of the first and second detectors respectively.